


Possession AU

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: This is just where I'm dumping anything I write for the Possession AU I've been dabbling with over on tumblr. The main idea behind it is that 'Bendy' can possess Henry at will, which brings up some interesting situations.If you have questions on it or ideas to throw out send some asks over on tumblr or comment (I'm trying to be better about checking them lol). I'm always down to brainstorm!~





	1. Snippet #1

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s get this party started lol
> 
> 766 words, not the longest fic ever but yeah, a good little start

Henry’s head felt like it was full of cotton. The world slowly coming back into focus after being knocked unconscious for the second time. He was beginning to really hate his decision to come back to the studio. As the black that clouded his vision was slowly blinked away he found himself staring at Sammy Lawrence. Still to out of it to make out what the man was saying he struggled against the ropes only to find himself tied tight to the pole, one of the wretched pentagrams scrawled on the floor below his feet. Mentally he made a note that his axe was now leaning against a nearby pole as he continued to struggle. It wasn’t until the man turned monster in front of him significantly invaded his personal space that he started paying attention again.

“Wait. You look familiar to me… that face…” Sammy was way to close for comfort and Henry had to admit that he was not exactly sure he wanted Sammy to finally put a name to his face.

“Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!” Nope this was worse. Way worse. Being sacrificed to the ‘Bendy’ that had very nearly taken a chunk out of him when he’d turned the blasted Ink Machine on was not high on his to do list. Again Henry fought against the ropes to no avail, they were simply too tight to get free.

“And then, I will finally be freed from this… prison. This inky… dark… abyss I call a body.” Henry grimaced at the mention of Sammy’s moment of awareness of his situation. He hated to think of what had happened to the remaining members of the studio.

“Shhh… Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me… he will set us free.” Henry had to keep himself from laughing at the finger wiggling Sammy used to mimic the crawling, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet and admittedly he was rather unnerved from the noises now coming from above them.  

Sammy moved away, entering a side room and turning on the PA system to call out to his ‘Lord’ as he’d put it. Henry continued to attempt to struggle against the ropes, not noticing the inky black veins slowly filling in the area behind him and under his feet. It wasn’t until he heard raspy breathing behind him that he froze.

Henry’s world went black once more.

“Now let’s get out of these ropes hehehe!~” Henry’s smile way too wide as ‘Bendy’ took over control of his body. With a resounding snap the ropes broke off. ‘Bendy’ stretched out, raising his arms well over head, Henry’s joints and spine cracking in multiple places as he did. The ink, which had been bubbling marking searchers lurking below stayed still. It seemed that they didn’t want to play with ‘Bendy’ which caused him to frown a moment. Seeing the light glint off the axe pulled his focus back. “Oh yeah, gonna need that.”

Picking up the axe and hefting it onto his shoulder, ‘Bendy’ sauntered over to the door Sammy had hid himself behind.

*Knock knock knock*

There was a long moment of silence in the room. Even the ink held still. Finally there was muted movement behind the door.

“Umm… Who is it?” Sammy stuttered, confused at this turn of events.

“It’s me, the guy you tied up!~” The smile widened, seemingly more sinister than before. The door opened and Sammy came into view.

“What on earth-“

“Nah just kidding Sam Sam! It’s me!~” Henry’s voice was heavily distorted now that ‘Bendy’ made his presence known. “And ya know, I really don’t like this sacrifice buddy.”

“I- I can find you something else that will please you my Lord! Please give me a chance-“

“Nah nah I know what I want.” The smile widened further. The tone of what was said sending shivers down Sammy’s spine.

“O-oh?” Sammy shrank back.

“Yeah. You.” Eyes flashing red as ‘Bendy’ swung the axe down on Sammy hacking at him until nothing but his mask remained.

“Don’t feel too bad Sam, I just didn’t wanna stop playing with my new toy. See ya when you reform music man hehehehe!~” And with that ‘Bendy’ closed the door on Sammy’s room. placing the axe down where it had been lying previously. ‘Bendy’ stood back on the pentagram, surrounded by the shreds of rope.

“Now old man, let’s see how well you run~”


	2. Snippit #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddlykanin: You know, in the possession au, would Henry become possessed while in the safe house with Boris, or would "Bendy" leave them alone? If he did show up, how would Boris react, and what would he ("Bendy") do?

“Alright alright I’ll heat up some soup.” Henry gave a wry grin to Boris who was semi holding him captive. “But after this we really gotta head out.” Boris nods solemnly but also grins back.

Henry moved over to the stove and started heating the soup up. He looked around the corner staring at the strange collage on the wall. _I still don’t understand what this is supposed to be..._

Henry’s vision went black.

“Heheheh~ I’m digging the art ‘Boris’ though that frown should be turned upside down~”

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Boris was shocked, staring at the possessed man in front of him.

“What I can’t check in on my old pal and toy? Heheheh~ But I figured I’d say hi and warn ya. Angel Face is in one of her moods again.”

“You go and piss her off again or something? Really you’ve gotta stop that. God I could go for a smoke right now...”

“Maybe. And not in the studio you’re not.” A frown replaced the grin that had been plastered on Henry’s borrowed face.

“Right sorry... So why the warning?”

“Cause she’s not the only one you should fear hehehehe~ Anyway’s gotta jet! Things to do! People to make miserable! And ink to mold! Toodles!”

Henry woke up on the cot, blinking at the dim light of the room.

“God my head... Must be getting hit so many times... I can’t wait to get out of this place...” Henry stood up, stretched, and left the room. “Hey Boris, how you doing bud?”

The wolf smiled at him. If Henry had paid a bit more attention, he would have noticed the nervous look the wolf gave him after, followed by a scared stare towards the door, handle removed.


End file.
